The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for securing a small recreational vehicle to a bed of a towing vehicle. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for securing an all terrain vehicle (“ATV”) or other small recreational vehicle to a trailer or a bed of a pickup without the use of tie down straps or ropes.